Forgetting who you are
by Bambi McBarbie
Summary: Die letzte Mission der XMen lief nicht wie geplant. Wie gehen sie mit den Folgen um?


Disclaimer: Ich hab mir die Charaktere wieder einmal nur ausgebort vom Film, sie gehören mir nicht. Nicht mal ein kleines winzig bitzi kleines bisschen (grml) Falls jemand überlegt, was er mir zu Weihnachten schenken könnte ... Wolverine wäre ein guter Tipp (mal so unter uns grins)

forgetting who you are

chapter one - nach der mission

Der Jet landete als es schon stockdunkel war. Hank und Thomas warteten bereits mit einer Trage auf die zurück kehrenden X-Men. Sobald die Heckklappe des Blackbirds offen war, trug Logan Scott zum Arzt und legte ihn auf die Trage. Gleich hinter ihm folgte Rogue, die Jean stütze und dem blauen Arzt ins Medlab folgte.

Während Hank und Thomas sich um Scotts Verletzungen kümmerten, versuchte Marie Jean dazu zu bringen sich die Uniform auszuziehen, damit sie zumindest ihre Wunde am Unterarm zwischenzeitlich verbinden konnte.

„Komm schon, Jean", sprach Rogue beruhigend auf ihre Freundin ein, die nur stumm nickte und ihren Blick nicht von der Wand nahm, hinter der ihr Verlobter behandelt wurde. „Scott ist in besten Händen bei Hank. Und sobald er verarztest ist, ist er wieder in deinen Händen. Dann kannst du ihn du ihn von mir aus erwürgen oder übers Knie legen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Ärztin. „Ich hätte nicht üble Lust dazu", erwiderte sie und sah Rogue nun das erste Mal an. Marie atmete tief durch. Zum ersten Mal seit Scott die Aufmerksamkeit einer der angreifenden Mutanten auf sich gelenkt hatte, damit Jean sie mit ihren Kräften ruhig stellen konnte, hatte ihre Freundin auf etwas reagiert. Den ganzen Heimflug über, war sie nur an Scotts Seite gewesen, nachdem sie ihn im Jet erstversorgt hatte, und hatte auf keine Bemühungen ihrer Kollegen geantwortet. Sie ließ weder ihre eigene Wunde verarzten noch jemand anderen an ihres Verlobten Seite.

„Dazu wirst du aber beide Hände brauchen, Süße", erwiderte Marie grinsend. „Und wenn du mich es nicht sterilisieren lässt, werd ich dir das nächste Mal das Leben als Ärztin verdammt schwer machen."

Jeans Lachen erfüllte plötzlich den Raum. „Als ob du das nicht schon tun würdest. Du bis eine der ungeduldigsten Patienten, die ich je gehabt habe."

Rogue zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ihre Freundin unschuldig an.

„Na gut, du hat ja recht", sagte die rothaarige Frau, als sie sich die Jacke ihrer Uniform langsam auszog, während Rogue sich ihre Handschuhe auszog und neue aus Latex überstreifte.

Eine nicht zu tiefe Schnittwunde zierte Jeans Unterarm.

„Beiß die Zähne zusammen, das wird jetzt ein wenig Brennen", neckte Marie sie mit ihren eigenen Worten, die sie schon zu oft selbst gehört hatte.

„Aaaah", zuckte Jean zusammen, „das brennt wirklich!"

„Genau das hab ich dir schon einige Male gesagt", erwiderte die braunhaarige Frau und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Ich bin es wohl wirklich nicht mehr gewohnt der Empfänger dieser Tinktur zu sein", murmelte die Ärztin.

„Halb so schlimm. Ist gleich vorbei", lächelte ihre Freundin ihr zu. „Ich weiß, wovon ich rede." Noch bevor sie etwas hinzufügen konnte, ging die Tür zum Untersuchungsraum auf und Hank trat ein.

„Wie geht's ihm", fragte Jean sofort alarmiert und wollte schon von dem Bett herunter springen und zu ihrem Verlobten eilen.

„Alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe", antwortete der Fell tragende Arzt lächelnd. „Seine Wunden sind vernäht und er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Nichts, was nicht ein paar Tage Ruhe wieder auf die Reihe bringen würde."

Erleichtert atmete Jean durch und auch Rogue lächelte Hank befreiter an.

„Jetzt lass mich nach dir sehen, ja", fuhr der Arzt fort und besah sich ihre Wunde.

„Ich lass euch dann mal allein", schaltete sich Marie ein und drückte Jeans Hand noch mal liebevoll bevor sie sie los ließ. „Ich brauche definitiv eine Dusche und mein Bett. Wir sehen uns morgen früh… nein eher morgen Mittag."

Lächelnd sahen ihr Jean und Hank nach, als sie den Raum verließ, bevor der Arzt sich dem Verbinden der Wunde seiner Patientin widmete.

es ist spät, ich bin müde, aber diese idee hat mich nicht schlafen lassen, also musste ich zumindest den anfang mal niederschreiben. eventuelle fehler, die auftauchen, könnt ihr gerne behalten ... grins ... wie gesagt, es ist spät. wirklich spät.


End file.
